


The boy on the grass

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>罗素一来到剧组就注意到了那个孩子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy on the grass

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自Graham’s Show MoS剧组的访谈，罗素和亨利老早就认识啦。

罗素一来到剧组就注意到了那个孩子。饰演超人的演员在阳光下笑得开怀，似乎携带着天生吸引人目光的气场，他的周身几乎散发着令人惊异的光芒。红蓝相间的制服凸显出那如同希腊雕塑一般的身体曲线，而他低头含笑的样子使那本就俊美的面庞更加光辉美丽。当那双惊人的蓝眼凝视着他的时候他才发现自己已经盯着那个孩子许久，他甚至都没发现自己在走神，而太阳之子向他走来，光芒跟在他的背后。男孩儿露出一个腼腆动人的微笑，“嗨，罗素，很高兴见到你。我一直是你的粉丝。”

那小心翼翼的语调和隐藏在其中的激动欢欣让他想起一个模糊的影子，同样来自大不列颠的口音，带着一头柔软的黑色发卷，笑容羞涩又明丽。那个孩子在夏季雨后湿漉漉的草地上抬眼望着他，而他正戏服加身，在拍摄的间隙享受着难得的休息。男孩离开了那群玩伴走向他，谦逊地向他问好。那双温和而冷静的蓝眼睛闪着雨雾铅灰色的光芒，像是蕴藏着无数对于世界的问题。

那些他仿佛回答过无数遍的问题，经由男孩的口中提出，但他丝毫没有敷衍，他能感受到男孩的对答案的渴望。

于是他告诉男孩什么才是真实——“真正的好莱坞——他们付你钱然后对待你像狗屎一样。”（男孩在听到他的粗口之后笑了出来，笑容明亮得如同这片岛屿上难见的晴空）男孩认真听着他的讲述，适时补充自己的想法，像是最为聪颖懂事的优等生。那让罗素惊讶不已，无论是青涩秀丽的面庞，还是优雅礼貌的谈吐，都让男孩展现出一种不符年龄的成熟。然而他确实又是个孩子，每当男孩看向他时，那种不露声色的崇敬和喜爱都让罗素的自我膨胀——他一直都不是一个自谦的人，管他呢，他有骄傲的资本。

在与男孩的交谈中他感到久违的快乐，英国雨后湿润的空气中散发着草甸子的清香。

他们聊了很久（或许也不大久，只是时间好像被拉长了一般，仿佛有无尽的话题来聊），也许不列颠真能同化一个人，那个男孩包含着英国式苍白、柔软，但同样坚毅的美好，几乎让罗素因为他曾受过的不公待遇感到疼痛。直到男孩光裸的小腿不经意蹭到他的盔甲，那金属冰冷的触感才让他意识到自己的休息时间过于长了，太长了，但又那么短，他希望这交谈永远不会结束。

离开的时候男孩主动握了握他的手，力道轻柔地像是柳条拂动湖面。而罗素觉得他的心脏被那飘扬的柳絮拨得纷乱柔软，这真是个可爱的男孩，罗素想，他能想象到男孩在荧幕上发光的样子。罗素最后揉了揉男孩手感极佳的发卷，感受在它们在手中轻微地跳跃着。他的手机在口袋中嗡鸣，那是他的助理，他真的需要走了。

在那场短暂的对话之后他给那个孩子写了一封信，男孩那双满含渴望的眼睛和与对表演的追求让他没有别的选择。如果演戏是男孩所热爱的事业，那么，在信纸上罗素郑重写上一句古老中国的谚语——千里之行，始于足下。

也许那对他有所帮助，也许没有，他不知道，毕竟那也仅仅只是一句话而已。

 

“我曾经见过你吗？”罗素听见自己说。几个星期的拍摄之后那似曾相识的感觉越发熟悉。

那个饰演氪星末裔的年轻演员用奇异温和的语调问道，“你还记得在斯托的时候吗？”他停顿了一下，嗓音里带着一丝羞怯和期待，“你跟一个男孩聊过表演？”

“我不确定，当时我说了什么？”

“你说好莱坞会付钱给你，但是对待你的方式糟糕极了。”

“没错，那像是我说的话。”罗素惊喜地咧出一个大大的笑容，记忆中男孩的影子逐渐与现实重合起来，时间将男孩的外貌打磨地更加光彩夺目，而那自少年便显露出矜持特质一直都没变过。好孩子。他做到了。罗素给他的男孩一个久违的、结实的、男人之间的拥抱，“很高兴再次见到你，孩子（son）。”

“我也是，父亲（dad）*”

罗素因为这个称呼笑了起来。男孩的俏皮话还是这么聪明又令人喜爱。

 

*罗素在《钢铁之躯》扮演超人生父。


End file.
